Home for Christmas
by BeautifulDisasterAJ
Summary: A little Eric/Sookie one-shot Christmas fluff. Written in Eric's POV.


This is a little Christmas one-shot. Just to clarify, this has NOTHING to do with my stories Dead and Dating or Dead Parenting. This is just a little bit of fluff that I was (not so) gently ordered to write by a friend or two (you both know exactly who you are.) This is told from Eric's POV so forgive any mistakes. I've never written from his POV before.

All the characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

This is rated M for implied smut. No direct smut though, sorry!

I had just gotten to Fangtasia and made it back to my office. I had mail piled up and a ton of work to do. Sitting down in my chair I glanced over to a picture on my desk, it was a picture of Sookie. She looked radiant, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders, her face tilted up to mine in preparation for a kiss. I reached over and touched the picture. This woman had me wrapped around her finger.

Years of pillaging, killing, and taking what I wanted, had meant nothing when it came to her. I tried my hardest to push her out of my mind many times. I could never get her out, instead I found myself in love with her, an emotion I hadn't felt in a thousand years.

Our relationship was better now than it ever was. We had our little talk after I regained my memory. After many tears (on her part) and fighting (on my part) we came to the conclusion that we didn't want to be without each other. Even when we argued, which was normal for us, the love was always there. Finally she had given in and admitted she loved me, or maybe I had given in and admitted I loved her. The result was the same anyway. She was now mine. I knew she hated that term, but she'd eventually learn to love it. For that's what she was, mine.

I was just about to turn on my computer and get some actual work done, when I felt a horrid pain in my chest. It felt like someone had staked me. It took me a moment to recover, but when I did, I realized the source of the problem. Sookie was upset. Our bond was so strong that the slightest bit of hurt on her part would torment me. There was no way I was going to let her be alone when she was obviously so hurt.

It took me about an hour to track her down. When I did find her she was standing in a parking lot that had been turned into a make-shift Christmas tree forest. Suddenly I knew the problem. She loved Christmas. Tonight was Christmas eve and I was working. I also hadn't made plans to see her on Christmas. I felt like a fool, just because I had never celebrated Christmas, didn't mean that she would suddenly drop all interest in the holiday. She must have been devastated because she didn't even see or feel me standing close by.

Even with tears in her eyes she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon. Her jeans hugged her sexy curves and the sweater she was wearing looked so soft I just wanted to touch her. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, giving me a view of that lovely smooth neck of hers. I ached to be able to sink my fangs into it, but she was too upset right now. She was standing there looking at what had to be the saddest Christmas tree in Bon Temps. I was no authority on Christmas, but I knew how it worked. This tree was small and not very full. I knew right then that this tree would never do. I would buy her the biggest and best tree this lot had to offer. If none of them was to her liking, than we would go elsewhere. I would not further ruin her holiday. I whipped out my cell phone and text messaged Pam. I had a gift in my office that I had been wanting to give Sookie for a few weeks. It just never seemed like the right time.

I watched Sookie for a little while longer. She held on to that tree and tried not to cry. I could see her body tense as she tried to hold it in. People walking by were looking at her like she was crazy. That just made me want to rip their throats out. Her own kind looked down on her like she was a freak. Her beautiful gift had made her an outcast, but that had made me a very lucky man. Her world's rejection of her, pushed her straight into my world, and into my arms. I couldn't help but smile as I walked closer to her. Just being near her gave me a feeling I hadn't had in the longest time, possibly ever.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Why don't we go get the biggest tree they have here, we can go back to your place and decorate it."

"Eric!" I was pleased by her response, it was a mix of surprise and pure happiness.

"Come, put down this sad tree, we will find a bigger one." She turned in my arms to face me.

"I want this one." There's a response I didn't expect. She wanted this tree that looked like it had been through hell and back.

"Why?"

"No one else will take it."

"So, you want a tree that no one else would want?"

"Yes."

I leaned forward and kissed the corners of her lips. She was an amazing person, the only person I knew who would take in a hideous tree, solely because she knew no one else would want it. I shouldn't be surprised though, how many women in their right mind (fangbangers excluded) would want to take up with a vampire? I had done horrible things during my long existence, and I wasn't the easiest person to get along with, but she loved me regardless. I shrugged my shoulders at her and grabbed the tree, easily hoisting it up on my shoulders and carrying it up to pay for it. Once we were done I paid the people at the lot to attached the tree to Sookie's car, and followed her to her home.

Once we were inside I carried the tree in and helped her sit it in it's tree stand. I stood back and looked at the poor thing. It was just about as tall as Sookie, but it's branches were sparse. I thought it looked ridiculous and I wished she would have let me buy her a bigger one. I watched as she pulled out a large box labeled "Christmas" and opened it. She pulled out long strands of colored lights and immediately started winding them around the tree. I grabbed one end and helped her cover the tree. Next came ornaments of every size and shape. She must have been collecting them for years and years. Some looked as old as she was. We sat there for a while, carefully placing the bulbs on the tree. When we were done I stood back as she flipped the lights on. The tree that had looked so sad on the lot, was actually nice when lit up.

"Just two more things." I looked at her, wondering what else we would need. She disappeared into her bedroom, only to come back a few seconds later with two boxes, one wrapped, one not. She opened the unwrapped box and handed me a gold colored star.

"Can you put it on top of the tree?"

"I'd be happy to." I held the star like it was going to break, I had never done any of these things before, and I was happy that my first time was with Sookie. I reached up and placed the star on top of the tree. Sookie took the wrapped box that she was holding and slide it under the tree.

"It's your Christmas gift, you can open it tomorrow."

"I have Pam bringing yours over later."

"Great, I have a gift for her too."

I watched her run back into her bedroom and come out holding another box, this one was flatter and wrapped in shiny green paper. She placed the other present under the tree and stood back to smile. I wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her on her cheek. She seemed genuinely happy now, but I remembered watching her cry at the lot.

"Why were you crying?"

"Is that how you found me?"

"Yes, why were you crying."

"I was sad, I had bought gifts for you and Pam, but I didn't know if you'd bother to come see me or not. I know Christmas isn't really..." She never got to finish that sentence because I had my lips pressed against hers. I loved her kiss, her skin was hot against my cool lips. I was just sliding my hands down her side and lifting her shirt when I heard a knock on the door.

"Sookie, Master, it's Pam." I rolled my eyes and opened the door for her. She came barging in with one small box that was my gift to Sookie, and one box about the size of the one that Sookie had for Pam. She sat both of them under the tree and turned to face us.

"Eric, I brought what you requested. Sookie, the other gift is from me to you."

"Thanks Pam. I have a gift for you as well." Sookie eyed the gifts under the tree. "Maybe we should exchange gifts tonight, since we are all here anyway." Pam shrugged and sat down in front of the tree, I sat across from her and pulled Sookie into my lap. Sookie was more excited to give the gifts away than receive her own. She smiled when she handed Pam her gift. I had to smile as Pam tore into it, she seemed to enjoy it, maybe this could be a little tradition.

Pam laughed when she saw what was in the box. She pulled out a pale pink sweater that must have cost Sookie a small fortune. I was furious with her for laughing at Sookie, and Sookie looked like she was going to cry.

"You don't like it?"

"I love it Sookie." Pam was laughing so hard she was almost in tears. "Just open yours."

Sookie took the box that Pam had brought for her and slowly opened it, making sure not to tear the paper. Once it was unwrapped she opened the box and I heard the sound of her sweet laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sookie was now laughing as hard as Pam. I looked over her shoulder and into the box. Pam had bought her the exact same sweater, in blue. Suddenly, Pams outburst of laughter made sense. Sookie climbed off my lap and reached over to hug Pam.

"I can't believe we did that."

"Our taste's must be very similar, my dear Sookie." Pam looked at the two gifts left under the tree, I knew she would be making her exit, and I was thankful.

"Well, I must get back to Fangtasia."

"You should stop by tomorrow night, we will watch Christmas movies."

If Pam was shocked she didn't show it. "I'd love to. Thank you for the lovely sweater." Pam picked up the box, gave Sookie a brief kiss on the cheek and disappeared out the door. Sookie turned back to me with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so glad Pam loved it."

"You must open mine now."

"No, you first." She reached under the tree and pulled out her gift for me. Sitting down across from me, she held the box close to her heart for a second. "Eric, this gift isn't extravagant, but it comes from my heart."

"I'd never be disappointed with anything you give me."

She held her hand out to me and handed me the small box. I tried not to rip it open, there was something to be said for this Christmas thing. It was exciting me like snow did when I was a boy. Once the box was opened, I reached in and pulled out a Christmas tree ornament. It was gold colored and heart shaped. Looking closer, I realized it had been engraved.

_Eric & Sookie_

_Joined by a bond._

_Bound by love._

Something about the gift made my chest ache, but not in a bad way. It was the feeling I got whenever Sookie wasn't near me. I looked back down and tried to collect myself. I was letting myself get worked up over a Christmas ornament. What had become of me? This woman had profoundly changed who I was. I was still a manipulator, and cunning, and conniving when I had to be. But not when it came to her. When she was around I was as tame as a puppy, and I wasn't sure I really liked that. But I did love her and if that meant being tamed by her, then so be it.

"Sookie, this is..." I couldn't find the words to say what I wanted to say so I just trailed off. I knew she'd understand.

"I was hoping, that maybe we could spend every Christmas together?" That shouldn't have been a question, but it was. She was asking me to stay with her always. She wanted me to spend every Christmas with her. I looked up from the gift she had given me and right into her deep blue eyes. The were filled with tears, not sad tears. These were tears of hope and happiness. I leaned over kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her soft lips.

"Lover, I will stay with you every night, every Christmas, every year, as long as you'd like me to do so." I pulled back and brushed my fingers over her lips.

"Now, Lover, your turn." I took my hands off her lips and reached for the gift that I had for her. Sookie eyed the small box and took it from my hands. Again, she was so careful with the paper that I had to smile. I waited for her reaction as she opened the box. She let out a soft gasp. I had gotten her something from the heart. Pam was forever reading Dear Abby, a month ago she brought me in a list of what women want in a gift. So I got her something heart felt. It was a platinum chain that held a small platinum heart. The heart opened, revealing a tiny picture of us. I watched as she opened the heart and started to cry. She was beautiful when she smiled, but even more beautiful when she cried tears of joy.

"Oh, Eric."

"I love you Sookie."

"I love you too Eric."

I helped her put the necklace on then stood her up, holding her close to me. I could hear her heart beating, in some way it comforted me. I knew our chances of staying out of trouble were slim. She'd be in danger soon and I'd probably be the one who put her there. But that didn't matter right now, we were together. I pulled her up into my arms and carried her to her bedroom. The sound of her laughter filling the house.

"Are you going to unwrap me now?"

"You are the best present under the tree."

I took her upstairs and absolutely devoured her. Our hands were everywhere and our climax was out of this world. When we were finished, she laid in my arms. I felt the rise and fall of her chest, pressed up against my side. She pulled back for a second and looked at the clock, then she turned to me and laid her head onto my chest.

"Merry Christmas Eric"

"Merry Christmas Sookie."


End file.
